The present invention generally relates to protective fire fighting equipment and, more particularly, to an arrangement located on a firefighter's turnout coat for supporting a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA).
A firefighter's turnout coat typically includes an outer protective shell and an inner liner. The outer shell is fabricated, for instance, of an abrasion resistant material. The inner liner is fabricated of a combination of a moisture resistant material and an insulation material such that the inner liner is capable of impeding the transfer of both moisture and heat through the coat to the firefighter.
Heretofore, a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) used by firefighters has been mounted by a support arrangement that includes shoulder straps worn over the exterior of the turnout coat. This support arrangement has several drawbacks. When the support arrangement is tightly secured over the exterior of the coat worn by the firefighter, the shoulder straps of the support arrangement compress the insulation material of the coat located under the straps. This results in a reduced insulation value of the compressed portions of the turnout coat and also in division of the insulation material of the coat into compartments. Air circulation within the coat between the compartments is reduced and restricted by the tight external support straps, as also is access to coat pockets. Further, when a "breathable" material, sold for example under the trademark Gore-Tex, is used for the moisture barrier, the outside straps interfere with the breathability of the material.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement of the support arrangement for a SCBA so as to avoid these drawbacks and enhance the protection provided to the firefighter by the turnout coat.